


Rebel Wolf

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [78]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Gen, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Amycus's sister bails at the last minute and now he needs a friend to go to a wine and art class. He takes his roommate Fenrir.





	Rebel Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> Day 27 prompt: Fenrir Greyback / Amycus Carrow / carving pumpkins / "What do you mean it's supposed to look like a person, not a wolf?"
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/KYUAuVB.jpg)

Amycus Carrow loved his sister; he really did. What he did not like was that she enjoyed dragging him to those 'better yourself through art' classes where everyone painted the exact same picture and you compared your shitty art with your neighbour's. About the only good thing about them was they usually offered a complimentary glass (or two) of wine. The two home-printed tickets to the newest class she had signed them up for promised the same old droll.

Except without her. She had walked down two floors of their dorm building and passed on the tickets and begged off, unhappy that she had a migraine and just needed to lay down and rest for a while. He understood. She was his twin after all and he'd seen the hundreds of times that she would get a migraine as they were coming up through school. If she didn't take her medicine and lay down she would only make it worse and then she'd spend hours hugging the toilet losing everything she might have put into her stomach in the previous twelve hours. He hated her migraines for her.

He hated those migraines for himself, now too. She'd paid the last of this month's allowance on these tickets and he couldn't just not go but he needed someone to go with. He supposed he could invite one of his mates but he didn't want his buddies in business finance to know he went to these sorts of things.

Just then the door opened and in walked his dormmate, Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir was a monster of a man. Tall, overly swole muscles, long black hair and matching goatee. Amycus didn't speak with him much, not sure they'd have anything to talk about. He was sure muscle-for-brains wouldn't have anything of interest to say to a short, thin business finance major. Unfortunately, Fenrir might be Amycus's only option.

"Hey, Fenrir," he called.

Fenrir stopped and turned around, eyebrows raised in inquiry.

"My sister got these tickets to one of those wine and art classes but she can't go. I'd hate wasting a ticket. Want to come?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me take a quick shower."

Before Amycus knew it, Fenrir was squeezing himself into Amycus's tiny car so they could go to the class. He didn't complain about the tight fit and they were both amicably quiet on the ride. The indie rock radio station broadcasted from campus filled in the silence without making things awkward.

When they arrived and headed for the door, Amycus realised that he might not ever be able to show his face at one of these things again. He always came with Alecto before. Now the one time he comes without his sister all the regulars—those gossipy cookie-cutter suburban mums—were going to think he was gay. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that before.

As they walked through the room towards the back where the class gathered, Fenrir's long legs took him a few steps ahead of Amycus. His presence was overwhelming and apparently magnetic because before he even got close to the group the heads of all the women already there turned to stare. Whispers broke out almost immediately and Amycus was sure he saw at least two women fan themselves. Maybe they would all be so busy ogling Fenrir they wouldn't think he was gay.

The instructor greeted them and directed them to the last two seats at the back left of the space designated as the class. Each station had a large orange pumpkin, a small mirror on a table stand, a variety of knives, and a black marker.

"This week's class is going to be a little different," the instructor said, calling the class together, "We're going to be carving our face into a pumpkin. All the pumpkins have already been opened and the seeds scooped out. Unfortunately, because we'll be working with knives we won't be providing wine this evening. We'll begin with the marker and we'll start with our noses." She went on, explaining shapes and techniques and Amycus followed along with his marker.

Beside him, Fenrir had turned his chair a little and had already picked up one of the knives. He started carving into his pumpkin without drawing on it first. Amycus wasn't sure what Fenrir was doing but he wasn't that intrigued by it. Maybe he was cutting rude shapes into the pumpkin instead.

"All right, it's time to start on the carving portion of the evening," the instructor droned on. "Inside your pumpkins is a flameless tealight. You can go ahead and pull the top off your pumpkin and turn the tealight on—there's a switch at the bottom—and then we'll start with the outside of the face. Remember, we don't want to cut all the way through..."

Amycus let the teacher's voice slip to the background of his mind as he slid the thin knife into the line. He did dig a bit too deeply at the eyes and he punched through at the jaw but he was doing better than some of the others. He spotted one woman two rows up that had sliced through the entire way and left a giant cut out circle where her face was supposed to be.

Finally, as the instructor called the class to a close, Amycus saw Fenrir lean back and set down his knife. He nodded to himself at a job well done. He glanced up at Amycus and turned his pumpkin to show off. Looking out from the pumpkin was the most intensely detailed carving of a wolf that Amycus had ever seen. He felt completely incompetent and said, "You know we were supposed to be carving a person's face into the thing, right?"

The instructor had come along behind them to thank them for coming and to ask them to sit for a picture and she was staring at the wolf as well, her jaw slack in awe.

"What do you mean it's supposed to look like a person, not a wolf? My name's Fenrir. I _am_ a wolf, mate."

"It's amazing," the instructor said, she sent a perturbed glare in Amycus's direction as if his judgement was too harsh for Fenrir. "Hey class, come check out Fenrir..." Fenrir raised his eyebrows and gave her a smirk and this forty-year-old woman blushed to the roots of her greying blonde hair. "I mean, check out Fenrir's pumpkin. He, umm," she paused to lick her lips, "he didn't stick to the objective completely but he did an awesome job."

After the picture where the woman seemed to cluster around Fenrir, they carried their pumpkins to the car. Fenrir settled his gently in the back seat and climbed in and Amycus did so as well. On the way back, Fenrir cleared his throat a little. "I want to thank you for inviting me, I had a lot of fun. This was great too, I can submit my pumpkin for my alternative media project that's due at the end of the month."

Amycus's brow furrowed. "Alternate what?"

"It's part of my senior portfolio. Every month I need to submit a new piece. Last month I did a carving in polystyrene and I was finding white bits of fluff in my art supplies for a week."

"Really? I didn't know you were taking any art classes."

Fenrir's laugh was loud and booming inside the car and Amycus was proud of himself for not swerving at the intensity of it. "You didn't know I was an art major?" he asked. "What did you think I was taking?"

"I don't know," Amycus said, as he pulled into the car park near their dorm. "Sports something or other."

Fenrir laughed again. "Nah, mate, I'm an art major. Your sister and I share classes. The weightlifting is just a hobby."

Amycus felt confused. "You know my sister?" Fenrir just smiled and nodded, taking his pumpkin up the stairs. Amycus pursed his lips as he stood by his car watching his dormmate head inside. He had some questions that he would be asking his sister later when she felt better.

 


End file.
